


The Hitchhiker's Guide To Vampirism

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Fae & Fairies, Hitchhiking, Inktober 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of kidnapping, Sort Of, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri, Vampires, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri would never do something as stupid as hitchhiking if it weren't strictly necessary, but here he was, in the middle of nowhere with a dead phone and no transportation, weak and tired and just trying to get home, so when presented with the opportunity to catch a ride in a pink Cadillac... well, he'd be even stupider not to take it, right?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoitober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	The Hitchhiker's Guide To Vampirism

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28- "Ride"

This was a bad idea

Every last _inch_ of Yuri _screamed_ that this was a bad idea but he couldn't do anything else, he was out of options

With a dead cell phone and the terrible feeling of weakness in his body, being in the middle of nowhere with no methods of transportation except to walk, Yuri knew that hitch-hiking was the only option he had left

He rubbed his arm anxiously, his heart racing as he walked along the deserted highway

He had heard so many horror stories about this shit, and he had never done it before- for good reason- but what options did he have left?

He wouldn't make it home in this condition, he knew

He would just have to stay vigilant, stay prepared, he would just have to stay on alert whenever someone inevitably pulled over

What he really didn't expect though was for the person who pulled over to be the very first person he saw

Didn't it usually take a few tries before someone gave you the time of day?

But the minute he saw headlights, he shakily held his thumb out and the pink Cadillac- of all things- pulled to a stop in front of him

Taking one last minute to pray to any god that would listen, he hesitantly opened the passenger side door and slid inside, sparing a glance to the driver and feeling his heart rate tick up even faster than it had been before

He was _gorgeous_

He looked like some sort of super model

With amazing bone structure and soft silver hair and the most _peircing_ blue eyes...

Yuri was in _trouble_

"Hello there," he greeted kindly, his voice sweet and soft, thick with a Russian accent and with brightness hanging on the edges, as if he were actually happy to see Yuri instead of inconvenienced

"H-Hello, thank you so much for stopping, you really saved my skin," Yuri replied softly, buckling his seatbelt and trying not to tense up too much as the stranger pressed down on the gas pedal and they started back down the road

"Oh it's no trouble, shit happens, what's your name and where are you heading?"

"Y-Yuri Katsuki, and I... I'm just trying to get home, it's um... Mystic Court? O-On Cherry Street?"

"Oh I know where that is!! I mean, I know where Cherry Street is, you live in a neighborhood called Mystic Court? That's so cool! Or, is it an apartment complex? Either way it's really neat,"

"Th-Thank you, um, it's a neighborhood, I live with my best freind, he should be home and expecting me,"

Just in case this guy had any bright ideas...

"Ah, well don't worry, we should be there pretty quickly, there's a back road up around the Northpoint mall where I can shave ten minutes off of the trip... unless you'd like me to stick to main roads wich is totally fine too, I understand,"

"I-It... the back road is fine,"

Anything to get home faster...

"Groovy! I'm Viktor, by the way, Viktor Nikiforov, it's so funny your name is Yuri, one of my freinds has that name!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's Russian too,"

"O-Oh um, I'm not.. I'm... Japanese..."

"Oh I figured you weren't Russian, you don't sound it," Viktor laughed, wich only succeeded in turning Yuri bright red

"But Japanese, that's really cool!! Are you from Japan or were you born here?"

"I'm from Japan actually, I moved here a few years ago,"

"Neat! Same story with me, I lived in Russia until I was about twenty and then I came here,"

"Oh really? What brought you here?"

"Being gay,"

....

Well that was unexpected

Although he supposed that maybe, considering the car, it shouldn't have been

"It's not exactly smiled upon in Russia and I want to get married and have a family so..."

"O-Oh that... wow, you... you're really open about that huh...?"

"Yeah, as soon as I moved to a place where I didn't have to be in the closet for legal reasons anymore, I just started screaming it everywhere I could,"

Yuri smiled a little, settling a bit as he leaned back in his seat

One thing he had learned about being queer himself was that it was alot easier to trust other queer people than straight people, atleast he didn't have to worry about being beaten to death for liking men...

"That's really nice, I um... certainly have become more open about it myself since moving here..."

"OOhh!! You're gay too?! That's so great!!"

"A-Ah... b-bisexual, actually..."

"Oh, even better! You can love multiple genders, the world of love is your oyster!"

Well, Yuri had certainly never heard it put that way before, but he kind of liked it

It was cute

"I-I guess so,"

Viktor seemed nice, _really_ nice, Yuri just hoped that nothing was going to come along and disrupt that niceness....

"So Yuri, what are you doing out here all alone in the middle of the night hitchhiking? I mean, not to pry, but it seems unsafe,"

Ah great....

Shifting a little, anxious, Yuri tried to respond as confidently as he could so that Viktor wouldn't be suspicious

"U-Um.... w-well.... I um.. I...."

It wasn't working very well

"It's ok Yuri," Viktor said suddenly, his voice soft and soothing

"I know how terrifying this must be, but I promise, I would never hurt you, ok?"

That promise.... it sounded so _sincere_...

It was hard not to believe Viktor

And even though he sort of thought better of it, Yuri found himself blabbing the truth

"I was actually.... not out here willingly..."

"You weren't?" Viktor frowned, narrowing his eyes, clearly concerned

"What do you mean?"

"I... well.... I ended up going home with this guy at a bar a few miles away from here and... turns out that he wasn't such a nice guy.... I ran away but my cell phone is dead so..... here I am,"

Atleast that was _mostly_ true

"Oh Yuri..." Viktor breathed, apparently not at all questioning the validity of the story

"Yuri I'm so extremely sorry to hear that, are you ok? Are you hurt? He didn't touch you did he?"

"I-I'm fine, no I.. I'm not hurt and he didn't touch me... not... not seriously atleast, I think he thought I was drunker than I actually was, when I realized that things weren't completely.... _good_.... between us, I kicked him in the dick and ran,"

"You should go to the police," Viktor said, his voice tight and low, completely serious

"I'm going to, just... in the morning though, I reall-"

"You should go to the police," Viktor repeated, a little more firmly this time, and it was only then that Yuri noticed the look on his face, how grim his expression had become, how angry he looked

"Yuri, no one has the right to touch someone without their permission, and they have even less of a right to hold them against their will, you need to report this guy and fast before he has the chance to craft an alibi or something, or get rid of any evidence you may have left behind, I don't want to push you or lecture you or make you feel like I'm intruding on your personal feelings but.... I think you really do need to go to the police,"

Yuri sighed loudly, rubbing his face

How was he going to explain that he couldn't do that because the guy who had tried to kidnap him wasn't just some random guy from a bar, but actually a hunter...?

"I... I just...."

"You're scared, I know and I understand that," Viktor said softly, misreading his signals

"But you need to make sure that he can never hurt you or anyone else ever again, ok?"

Yuri sighed once more, knowing this was one fight that he wouldn't win and ultimately deciding it was best to just agree now and figure the details out later

"You're right, I'll go to the cops," Yuri said softly, much to Viktor's apparent releif

"Oh good, that's great! I'll take you to the police station then, and don't worry, I'll stay with you the entire time so you don't have to be alone,"

"O-Oh that... that's so nice of you but you really don't have to do that..."

"I know I don't _have_ to, but I really _want_ to, from one victim of this shit to another, I want to make sure you know that you're safe,"

...

Oh...

_Oh_....

Oh Yuri felt even _worse_ now

"It.... happened to you too?" Yuri asked quietly, earning a small shrug from Viktor

"A couple of times, once when I was a teenager, once more recently, don't get too panicked, I fought back hard enough to get away before it got too bad but it was still terrifying,"

"No I-.... I totally understand that..."

"Anyway, I know it can be terrifying to report this stuff, especially alone, especially the first time- I assume, this was the first time?- so I want to be with you so you know that someone has your back, the cops don't.. always... especially with queer men, so even if _they_ don't, Yuri, _I_ will,"

Yuri didn't know what to make of this

He didn't know how to handle it

He had just gone from a horrible experience, being kidnapped and dragged off to some creepy house in the middle of nowhere to be strung up and tortured just because of what he was, had managed to get away by the skin of his teeth, and now he was lying about it to a sexual assault survivor who was trying so fucking _hard_ to make Yuri feel safe, and being so kind to him and- ... and-......

Before he knew it, Yuri had burst into tears, startling Viktor, but not too badly

The beautifull man pulled his car over, glad for the deserted road, and leaned over, awkwardly bending around the console and gear shift as he tightly hugged the other man

"It's ok.... it's ok Yuri.... just let it out, it's alright..."

And if anything, that just made Yuri cry harder

He hadn't found alot of kind people in the world, especially people who weren't... _like him_... and Viktor was such an absolute _saint_...

Yuri didn't know what to do with it

Viktor rubbed his back, he shushed him quietly and rocked him a little, and by the time Yuri started calming down, he had begun to become increasingly aware of Viktor's scent

His magnificent, delightfull scent....

God he smelled so good, he smelled like roses and sugar and _warmth_ and Yuri was immediately intoxicated

And he was so hungry too...

He leaned up a little bit closer, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes

He could feel the familiar sensation of heat flooding through him, his gums itched, he felt overwelmingly calm and desperate all at once, his breathing a little heavier than before as Viktor pulled away and gently cupped Yuri's face, helping clear the tears away from the corners of his eyes

"Yuri?" he asked softly

"Are you ok?"

Yuri nodded slowly, instinctively, feeling his fangs drop and his eyes turn red as he leaned closer- ... and suddenly stopped himself, shaking his head and realizing all of a sudden what he had done done, what he had been _about_ to do, suddenly jumping back and putting his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide and panicked

"I-I'm sorry!!" he cried out

"I-I'm so so sorry!!!! I-I .... I didn't mean to- ... I-I don't-!"

"Y-Yuri, it's ok," Viktor said with a soft exhale, reaching out and gently taking his hands, squeezing them a little

"Breathe, it's alright, you didn't do anything,"

"B-But I was... I was _going_ to-"

"But you didn't,"

"I was going to bite-"

"I know," he said quickly, cutting Yuri off

"I ah... I saw your eyes and... your teeth...."

Oh shit oh shit oh shit-

"And I'm guessing something about this situation is making you hungry? Or... you just haven't eaten for a wile? You didn't bite me though, you stopped yourself... because you didn't have consent, I take it?"

Yuri nodded faintly, curling up in the seat and exhaling shakily

"Thank you, I appreciate that _so much_," Viktor smiled softly, gently putting a hand on Yuri's back

"But... now that I know.... if you need a drink, you can have it, I mean as long as you can have a sip without killing me ofcourse," he winked teasingly

Yuri looked up, frowning tensely at the other

"How are you ok with this? How are you not _freaking out_!?"

Viktor sighed quietly, reluctantly pulling away and closing his eyes, and that was when the scent _really_ hit him

It was so powerfull, and so _sweet_....

Yuri had never experienced anything like it before, the undeniable scent of sweetness and magic

It could only mean one thing...

"You're a faery...."

A faery who, until a moment ago, had been wearing a glamor to keep himself seeming human in every aspect, except for his undeniable beauty, that was one thing fae folk couldn't hide

"Bingo," Viktor smiled shyly

Well, that explained why Viktor hadn't freaked out...

"Did you know that I was a vampire when you let me in?" Yuri asked quietly, rubbing at his eyes

"No, I didn't know that until you started sniffing me, and even then I thought you may be a werewolf or something, but it was when you got all fangry that I caught on," Viktor chuckled back

".....Did you really use a phrase from Monster High just now?"

"Maybe,"

Yuri's lips twitched up into a small smile, before he ultimately sighed and looked down

"I'm really sorry Viktor, I still shouldn't have tried to bite you, and.... and I'm sure you guessed by now but it wasn't a sexual thing that..... it was a hunter, who took me from the bar, not- .... I'm sorry for lying....."

"Don't be, you thought I was human, it's not your fault for only having a limited number of tools you can use to explain your situation," he smiled warmly

Yuri just fidgeted, clearly still ashamed, until Viktor shook his head and reached out, taking Yuri's hand

"Yuri, look at me,"

Reluctantly, he obeyed

"Reach under your seat for me, ok?"

The vampire was clearly confused, but obeyed anyway, reaching under the seat and feeling, with surprise, a papper bag with something inside of it...

"Go on and take it out,"

Ignoring the clear innuendo there, he pulled on the bag and took it out from under the seat, then opened it to reveal... a.... gun......

"After the second time I was attacked, I decided I would never let myself be so vulnerable again, faery magic is not very usefull in offensive situations, and even when it is, it's _really_ not usefull if you're tipsy and can't focus well enough to use it, I swore off of alcohol after that but I knew that at any moment someone could come along and spike my drink with something that would dull my magic so...... aside from that, I always like to be on the look out for someone who might need my help, someone who's been in similar situations, someone like you,"

"Is that why you picked me up? You thought I might be in trouble?"

"Guilty as charged," Viktor smiled back, his expression practically beaming

"I wanted to help, I _still_ want to help, people like that.... people who take advantage of us or want to kill us just because of what we are... they can't go on hurting other people, and the police can't do anything about hunters, we can't turn them in because it puts us under too big of a microscope, so if the police can't hep us we have to do it ourselves,"

"What.... are you saying here?" Yuri asked slowly

"I'm saying that I want to make sure the fucker who hurt you isn't going to hurt anyone ever again, let me take you home, darling, and then I'll handle this for you,"

"No," Yuri said immediately

"No way, I'm not letting you do that for me,"

"Yuri-"

"If we do it, we do it together,"

Viktor paused, grinning from ear to ear

"You need blood, don't you? To get strong enough to really take him on? I'm sure the gun will help but..."

Yuri nodded slowly

He was too weak to fight anyone like this, but at full strength, if he could catch the hunter off guard- wich he almost certainly could, with the help of Viktor holding him at gunpoint....

"Then please, Yuri, drink all you want," Viktor offered, tilting his head back, letting Yuri having access to his neck

The vampire moved closer, but paused, one hand wrapping shyly around Viktor's

"Actually, can..... can I kiss you first? ...Please?"

Viktor beamed, gently cupping Yuri's face and nodding excitedly

"Yes, my darling, please feel free to kiss away,"

It was so chaste and gentle, such a lovely, pure way to start off their lives together

Such a contrast to the biting and blood drinking and killing that was going to fall behind it

Yuri was sure, as he kissed Viktor, that they would be interwoven for quite a long time, possibly forever

It isn't every day, after all, that you find someone who's so willing to kill for you, and how does that saying go?

Couples who slay together, stay together


End file.
